


Monster

by AnaVakarian



Series: Du Mortain Scribbles [5]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Angst, Conversations, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaVakarian/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Du Mortain Scribbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Monster

“Adam, you need to stop... This is not helping anyone,” I say trying to raise my voice over the constant thump of his jabs on the punching bag.

He gives me a stern gaze, but we have been friends for long enough for me to say that, under that icy glare, there’s a hint of pain that it might just be the tip of the iceberg of what is going on in his mind. 

“Thanks for your concern, Nate. But I’m ok,” he states in a momentary pause, neutral tone and expression on his face. 

When he realizes that I’m about to insist on the matter, he swiftly turns around and carries on punching the bag as he’s been doing for the last two hours. 

I sigh at his stubbornness. Obviously, he is not ok. All that display of kickboxing technique is just a simple strategy to quieten his inner demons about the past he saw in the mirrors. 

And, probably about whatever else that has happened with the Detective at the Carnival. 

The camera on his lapel was a bit blurred some times, but we all saw it, both of them at the carousel. And, then, the lady that took them the picture… 

Even Rebecca watched the scenes with something in between a concerned frown and a thin acknowledgement smile but I understand that, for Adam, all that physical contact and closeness with the detective must have been a massive turning point that I’m not sure he is ready to accept just yet.

After a new row of punches and kicks, I feel sorry for that sack and for the training dummies that will end up reduced to splinters for sure.

“Do you know that it’s ok to feel something, right? I mean… I get is the easier way to carry on over nearly a thousand years, but I just cannot believe that time has actually dumbed you so much that you cannot recognize feelings anymore. Are you really that scared?”

It’s after my last words when my dear friend punches the sack harder as if trying to drown the sound of my voice in his ears. And then, his right fist rips the fabric open, the white sand bleeding out of the sack and piling up on the black floor mats with a rustling sound.

Adam retrieves his hand and stares at the sack with stupor, just to click his tongue and sigh after, defeated. 

_ That _ was the last thing he needed right now.

My hand reaches out to grab his shoulder and he avoids my eyes. 

“All that you saw in the mirror happened a long time ago, Adam. You are not a  **_monster_ ** . You have done some much good since then. And regarding Eve... Feelings don’t disappear overnight, you have to face them. You have to face  _ her _ ,” I say, his eyes intently focused on the crescent sand hill on the mat. 

I’m not sure if he is ready to believe me just yet, but I’m his friend, and I worry. And I know he cannot carry on this way.


End file.
